Blind Falling
by thumper-littleowl
Summary: Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel were best friends. Blaine was a happy, hyper puppy. So why, when Blaine started losing that excitability did Kurt do nothing about it? But now it's too late...or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Blind Falling

**Author**: Thumper_LittleOwl

**Word Count**: 3101

**Rating**: T

**Warnings: **Non-graphic abuse, non-graphic shooting

**Summary**: Blaine Anderson was chaging, Kurt Hummel knew this but he didn't know why, or how it would end...

**Disclaimer**: *Checks pockets* Nope, still don't own Glee

**Authors Note**: Hi all, so my name's Rebecca and this is my first story upload on . I will be adopting all of angel_rks stories but I wanted my first published story to be completely my own. This will be quite short but if you like it please leave a review and I might consider a sequel or a missing scenes story. Please leave me a review, they're like hugs!

* * *

Kurt Hummel hadn't known Blaine Anderson for very long, only forty four days, not that Kurt had been counting or anything, but in the short time space that he had been blessed with Blaine's presence he had felt happier. An outsider looking in at Kurt Hummel would probably have claimed that Kurt was madly in love with Blaine Anderson, but he wasn't. He could appreciate that Blaine was good looking and yes, back in November when they had first met, had Blaine asked him out on a date he would have agreed with open arms.

But the reason Kurt felt happy around Blaine was not because they were in love, certainly not, it was because Blaine was so optimistic you cannot help but feel a little bit influenced. Take the way he saw Christmas for example. Blaine Anderson was staying at the Hudson-Hummel home. Why? Well…

"_What's Christmas like in your house Blaine?" Kurt Hummel asked while swinging his legs off Blaine Anderson's dorm room bed. They had both been busy studying when the question had suddenly popped into the elder's head._

"_Well, you know, pretty un-Christmassy" Blaine replied with a sigh, taking off his glasses and setting them atop the Chemistry book that made its way off his lap and onto the bed beside him. _

"_What do you mean 'un-Christmassy?" Kurt wondered how Blaine, his hyper best friend, could not be extremely excited for the family event coming up in about a week time._

"_Christmas is a family event and my family isn't going to be home" Blaine sounded slightly defeated at that statement but still plastered a smile onto his face as he looked back at Kurt, "I'll be fine, it's not like it's the first time I'll be alone for Christmas. More cake for me eh?" Blaine chuckled lightly but it wasn't the normal chuckle that one would expect to hear from Blaine._

"_You can't be alone for Christmas!" Kurt sounded outraged, "You can stay with us." He paused for a moment but when Blaine opened his mouth to protest Kurt declared, "This is not open for discussion Blaine Anderson, let me check it's okay with my dad, which it will be. Okay?" Blaine smiled, the smile reaching his eyes this time._

"_Okay"_

So, on Christmas Eve, Kurt found himself sitting on the sofa drinking a warm mug of hot chocolate while Blaine pinned up final decorations to his own version of classic Christmas songs. As Blaine started his rendition of Winter Wonderland, complete with original choreography, Kurt smiled to himself; Blaine may not have the most loving parents in the world but he's still an amazingly happy person.

* * *

This was just a sort of intro to the story, chapter two is more interesting...

So on December 24th 2010 Kurt Hummel saw Blaine Anderson as an excited, hyper, lovable puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time 2011 had started and 45 days has passed Blaine was practically living at the Hudson-Hummel home. Whilst Blaine was staying over for Christmas Burt had asked whether Blaine's parents were gone a lot and Blaine had truthfully answered "They do try to come home every other month", the word try alone was enough for Burt Hummel to offer a bed whenever it was needed in his home. Turns out that living with a person really brings you closer to them, even people like Kurt and Blaine who everyone believed could become no closer.

Therefore, on the 14th February 2011, when Blaine received a Valentine's Day card it made sense that it was not delivered to his home in Westerville but instead to his 'when not in his dorm his more often than not' home in Lima…

_Blaine slugged out of the spare room (which was now dubbed 'Blaine's Room') and down to the kitchen at 10am, towards the loving smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. He paused briefly outside the kitchen to take in the scene before him: Burt sat at the end of the table reading the newspaper, only slightly lowering it when Carol brought his pancakes over; Kurt trying profoundly to refuse the pancakes, eventually giving in when Carol offered a half portion with fruit and Finn, obviously just beating Blaine to the kitchen, bouncing in his seat anticipating his breakfast to come. _

"_Happy Valentine's Day sweetie!" Carol greeted Blaine before kissing him on the cheek, letting him sit down and placing a plate of pancakes on the table in front of him._

"_And you Carol, these smell deli…"_

"_Hey, those should be MY pancakes. I was here first!" Finn interrupted Blaine's complement._

"_No son, those are Blaine's pancakes. They're vegan friendly with that soya stuff in 'em" Burt explained to Finn before Finn wrinkled his nose in disgust. Suddenly the sound of the doorbell was heard and Finn yelled,_

"_I'll get it!" expecting it to be Rachel. The four left in the kitchen continued to eat their pancakes in reasonable silence, the sound of Finn conversing with the mailman being heard faintly in the background._

_About a minute later Finn came back into the kitchen carrying a bouquet of flowers, what appeared to be a small gift and a sealed envelope. "For you dude," Finn said handing over the gifts to a shocked Blaine Anderson._

_Burt let out a low whistle before Carol rushed to get a vase for the flowers and Kurt said, "You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend" His voice held a slight teasing quality to it._

"_I don't." Blaine retorted before deciding to open the envelope as it had 'open me first' written on it._

_He blushed slightly as he silently read the letter and Finn called "Read it out dude."_

_Blaine took a deep breath before reading,_

"_Dear Blaine Anderson,_

_I'm not sure if you remember me but my name is Harry Foster and I'm a student at Dalton Academy. We talked for a while after the Warbler's performance of 'Fingerprints' the other week. Well, we flirted a little and I would really like to get to know you better. I left you a few presents to show you how much you have influenced my life already. At the bottom of this letter is my mobile number, call me and if you want to meet up I can arrange to pick you up later. (Oh, and I added the Dalton Code as well so you know I'm not some freaky paedophile)._

_Hope to meet up soon so I can stare into those dazzling hazel eyes some more,_

_Harry Foster" Blaine took a deep breath before Kurt said,_

"_Do I know Harry?"_

"_Yeah, he's the one that I was talking to for about three hours last week and you teased me for staring at him…" Blaine blushed at the memory._

_Finn suddenly spoke up, "Wait, dude, is this, 'absolutely GORGEOUS Harry, with the GORGEOUS eyes that I could stare into for hours and that PERFECT mouth that I could kiss all day long, and that ass that I could…'"_

"_Yeah Finn, that's the one. That's the Harry" Burt chuckled, he felt quite sorry for poor Blaine here, although he didn't need to think of his son (yes, he referred to Blaine as his third son) talking about some guy's ass. _

"_Son," Blaine looked at Burt (yes, Blaine referred to Burt as his father too), "I think you have a present to open here" he indicated to the small box laid on the table. Blaine picked it up and slowly undid the ribbon; nobody missed the way he slipped it into his pocket instead of on the table to put in the bin._

_As the ribbon was undone and the wrapping paper carefully removed (again put in Blaine's pocket), a rectangular box with a yellow base and dark bronze lid emerged. Blaine's eyes snapped to the word in the middle of the lid: 'GOLDSMITHS'. He gently took the lid off the box and placed it onto the table only to be faced with another box inside the first one. Removing this one from the outer box he discovered the lid of the inside box was cushioned and you had to snap it open. With one hand holding the bottom of the box, he used his left hand to pop the lid carefully. Once the open box was on the table Blaine could see that the present was a gold chain. Underneath the chain was a note that read 'I asked you about the ring you were fiddling with and you said 'it doesn't fit on my finger', now you can wear it near your heart x'. Blaine's mouth was open in shock. He took his late sister's engagement ring out of his pocket and threaded it onto the chain. Wordlessly Kurt stood and helped Blaine to fasten the chain around his neck._

"_Wait, goldsmiths?" Kurt exclaimed, "Blaine this must have cost him around $1,500! What are you waiting for? Go call this boy and get yourself a date!" Blaine wordlessly ran to his room and dialled the number on the bottom of the letter._

In the evening, on Valentine's Day, Kurt was watching a film with his dad, Carol and Finn while Blaine was out on his date with Harry. About half way through the movie Kurt heard the front door open and close again just seconds later followed by the distinct sound of a coat being removed and shoes being kicked off. Before he knew it Blaine Anderson was stood at the door to the living room and the film was paused. Finn was the first to speak, "How was your date dude?"

"Perfect" Blaine's smile was so large it was making everyone else smile.

That's how Kurt Hummel saw Blaine Anderson on February 14th 2011- An in love, crazily happy person.


	3. Chapter 3

After Harry and Blaine's first date they had a second and then a third, on which they finally became official boyfriends. Harry treated Blaine right, bought him gifts and promises him presents and 'treats' (Kurt didn't want to know what they _were_). Harry was absolutely perfect for Blaine, although Kurt didn't really know that much about him he just _knew. _But on December 18th Kurt started to get a bad feeling about Blaine…

_December 18__th__ was the last day of the Winter Term at Dalton Academy School for boys. Having packed all their belongings Wes, David, Thad, Kurt, Nick and Jeff were all lounging about in the senior commons waiting for Blaine to finish packing and come and join them._

"_Blaine going home with you Kurt?" Wes asked Kurt. Kurt thought for a moment,_

"_Probably, I mean he knows he can come whenever he likes, heck, he does come whenever he likes. He must have, like, four places to call home." A couple of the boys tried to count on their fingers before Thad gave up and asked,_

"_Four?"_

"_Yeah, his own house, my house, here and at Harry's." Just at that moment Blaine shuffled into the room. He'd taken to doing this a bit more lately, giving up on his previous puppy-like behaviour. "Hey, Blaine, are you coming back to ours or are you going somewhere else?"_

"_I'm going to Harry's house." Blaine muttered as he sat down on one of the sofa unconsciously leaning on Kurt._

"_Come on man, it's Christmas! You should be happy and smiling, not grumpy!" Nick gabbled._

"_Just shut up Nick! I don't want to be happy. You are annoying me so much lately. All you ever do is annoy me so I'm going to go and get my bags and leave you all here to be happy about a time of year that is for little kids only. Blaine stormed out of the room and Kurt looked to Nick with a look of sympathy,_

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it Nick."_

"_But he did Kurt," Nick sounded defeated, as if he'd had the conversation many times which, in all likeliness, he probably has, "haven't you noticed how distant and depressed he's been lately? He is so not the Blaine we all know and love."_

Lying in bed that night Kurt thought about the change in Blaine. It had happened gradually, he slowly lost his confidence then the flinching, that Kurt has been told was what happened when he first transferred, came back and he started shutting people out.

December 18th was the date that Kurt truly thought about how Blaine was now a shell of the man he used to be.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time May came around Blaine was completely gone. If that didn't hurt Kurt to see enough then the rash decisions definitely did…

_Technically the Warblers' rehearsal had started 10 minutes before Wes bashed his gavel against the wood of the council table but considering Blaine hadn't shown up yet the council decided to wait for him. While Blaine had been losing himself outside the Warblers' hall, when he was singing he was himself, perhaps lacking a confidence but he hid it well._

_As soon as the gavel hit the wood several things happened: the Warblers all went quiet, which was the desired effect, and the doors flew open to reveal a very dishevelled Blaine. "May I have the floor Wes?" Blaine timidly asked. Wes simply nodded and moved, along with David and Thad, over to the couches with the rest of the Warblers so Blaine could address them all (they all subtly moved forward to make sure Blaine didn't have to repeat anything but Blaine would never know that). "I've decided to quit the Warblers."_

"_WHAT?" Wes cried, "Why?"_

_Blaine sighed, he almost looked as if he didn't want to be there, "Because you're holding me back and it's a waste of time that I could be using to study and get into Yale and studying Law"_

_Kurt stood up and walked towards Blaine slowly but Blaine backed away, "But Blaine, you don't want to go to Yale; you want to go to New York don't you?" Blaine looked almost conflicted for split second before whispering to Kurt,_

"_Thank you for everything you've done for me Kurt, you've been amazing but I can't hang out with you anymore. Just in case I… I just can't. I'm sorry." With that Blaine ran out of the room crying. _

Once again, Kurt finds himself in his own bed that evening thinking about Blaine. He was angry that Blaine had just dumped him like that, Kurt had tried to reach out to him but he just wasn't accepting help.

On the night of May 10th Kurt Hummel decided that if Blaine Anderson wasn't going to be mature then neither was he.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt Hummel ignored Blaine Anderson for the next seven days. Blaine had tried multiple times to get Kurt alone and speak to him but Kurt wasn't having it. However, on the eighth night of ignoring Blaine's attempts at speaking, texting and phoning, Kurt realised he couldn't, shouldn't have, ignored Blaine for quite so long. Trouble is, he probably realised a bit too late…

_Kurt parked his car in the driveway and headed indoors to find his dad sitting on the sofa watching the TV, which wasn't switched on._

"_Uhh, everything alright dad?" Burt whipped his head and didn't waste any time,_

"_You need to phone Blaine." _

"_Why dad? He…" Burt, for the first time for as long as Kurt can remember, looked disappointed in his son._

"_Do you think this is normal? 57 calls today Kurt! 57! That's not just friend trying to fix an argument, there's something more going on here. What if he's injured? What if he's alone somewhere and scared and you're not answering your DAMN PHONE!" Burt literally threw Kurt's phone (which he had left at home for the day) at his son and left the room._

_Kurt punched keys half-heartedly into his phone, finding the name 'Blaine! XD' and pressing call._

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"_Hey!" Blaine's voice rung out through the phone._

"_Oh Blaine, Thank God, I'm…" Kurt rushed out. He had to let Blaine know how sorry he was, he'd been an idiot._

"_You've reached Blaine Anderson. Sorry I can't take you call right now…" Kurt hung up the phone. In all the time he'd known Blaine he had never heard his answer phone. An unnerving feeling dropped to the pit of Kurt's stomach. _

"_Dad! Please can you drive me to Blaine's" Burt's face paled,_

"_What's happened?" Kurt sighed, how did he explain what he was feeling?_

"_Gut instinct, he isn't answering his phone."_

"_Get in the car."_

_When they arrive at Blaine's house they are glad to find his car in the driveway- they had located Blaine. Kurt ran to the door and knocked, Burt trailing not far behind. Kurt heard a shout of "It's open!" the men outside would've breathed a sigh of relief over hearing Blaine's voice if it hadn't sounded so terrified. Burt was the one to open the front door and yell,_

"_Blaine! Where are you?"_

" '_RENTS ROOM" the voice shouted back. Burt looked to Kurt for guidance, he himself had never been in Blaine's house but he knew his son had. That son was already half way up the stairs before Burt knew what was happening. Burt heard a gasp come from his son and a sob from Blaine so he quickened his pace. He tried to brace himself for what he would see but nothing could have prepared him for this. He heard his son being sick beside him but saw that he had taken the initiative to take out his phone. _

"_Blaine? Can you hear me?" a faint nod, "Good, that's really good. Stay with us son."_

"_Blaine, what happened?" Kurt was distraught,_

"_You…didn't…answer…you…left…me…you…never…no…ti…" Blaine burst into a coughing fit._

"_Who did this to you Blaine?" It didn't matter who asked it, nobody would probably ever remember it was asked but they will remember the name that came out of Blaine's lips,_

"_Ha…rr…y" and they will always remember the sight of Blaine's eyes rolling back into his head and the paramedics arriving in perfect timing._

_Neither father nor son will ever forget the image of Blaine, lying on the floor with a: broken arm and leg; bruises, some of which looked old enough to be months; scars, healed over, they could have been there since the beginning. They will never forget the hole in the young boy's chest, or the freshest scar. The image of Harry Foster shooting his boyfriend and then slashing the words 'Not Over' into his chest will never be forgotten. One question will resign in their heads: 'How did I miss it?'._

That's how Kurt saw Blaine on 18th May 2012, and perhaps forever in his nightmares: broken, scared and alone.


End file.
